Through A Kittens Eyes
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: When a mysterious and powerful item is delivered to the Court Sorcerer in Camelot and he finds himself with fur what will happen? How will Merlin adjust to this new point of view? Who sent the curse that turned him into a cute little kitten? How will Arthur react when he finds his favorite warlock with a tail?
1. Presents and Percival

**(Authors Note: I could not help myself. I'm sorry if it's a little silly. I do not own Merlin or the Arthurian Legend.)**

Through A Kittens Eyes 

Part 1 Presents and Percival

Why did all the weird stuff happen to me? And why did it happen every time I got a new spell book? That book had done this to me. I was mortified. I crept as quietly as possible down the hallway. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I had to get to Gaius. He would know what to do. He would fix this before anyone saw, or he would hide me.

Anything to keep me from being found. I tripped, even more clumsy than usual. Damn it! Why did I have too many legs!? I hadn't even seen what had happened yet, I wasn't sure of the full extent of this particular problem. But I found out fast when one of the servants, a maid by the name of Becca, spotted me.

"Aww what are you doing out here all by yourself little one?" She cooed. '_Little one_?' I thought, I was, or had been taller than her by at least a foot. Had been, for now she towered over me. This could be very bad.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. No need to hide." She held out her hand and inched closer. I cocked my head to one side trying to figure out what she was doing. Her hand reached my face and she held it there for a moment. Something was most definitely wrong. After a few seconds she tentatively ran a hand over my head. I felt her gently rubbing my ears. My tail twitched, wait tail?

I jerked my head around and saw it twitching there. I had the sudden urge to chase this offending, and brand new appendage. So I did, not really understanding why. I caught it and it twitched out of my grip. I found myself spinning in circles. I fell over and found Becca laughing at me. I spoke indignantly.

_"_ _Hey! This isn't funny! I have a tail! I need Gaius!"_ She giggled and my eyes widened. I hadn't managed real sounds. No language I had ever heard. Just a sort of disgruntled yowl. She picked me up and cuddled me.

"You're not hurt are you?" Her concern was cute but I was scared out of my mind. How had this happened? She began to scratch behind my ears again. I felt a rumbling rise in my chest, not magic. It was another noise, I was purring uncontrollably.

I was a kitten. How was I going to ever explain this one?

I let my mind drift back to that morning. That book, that damned book, was responsible for this. One of the servants had delivered it; it had been in a wrapping. A gift left at the castle for me. I had suspected some kind of tricks. But I had taken every precaution I could, even wearing gloves when I touched it. I had been insanely careful, stupidly careful even. Hell of a spell. I had worn gloves I had designed to hold off spells, but the spell had cut right through them and stung my fingers. There had been a poof of multicolored smoke and suddenly the color drained out of the world, leaving me blinking at varying shades of grey. Well not all the color was gone.

I could see bright reds, deep blues, and dim purple. What had happened? My head hurt and I raised my hand to rub it. That wasn't a hand. That was a paw! I bolted.

"_I need Gaius! I need to go to Gaius!" _I meowed and squirmed in Becca's arms. She let me go and I bolted down the hall. The problem was that the citadel looked very different at this angle and without any color. I was still wearing my neckerchief, the rest of my clothes had vanished, and it was a bit big now. I tripped and yowled loudly as I fell down the stairs that shouldn't be there.

I bumped my head and blacked out.


	2. The Stolen Neckerchief

**(Author's Note: Still don't own Merlin or the Arthurian Legend. Just to clarify for those who are wondering, this takes place after The Sorcerers Lament. But you don't have to read that one to understand this one.)**

Part 2 The Stolen Neckerchief

I awoke and found myself very comfortable. There was what appeared to be a bright red pillow under me and a blanket covered most of my head. I poked my nose out from under the covers. A familiar face, even with no color I could recognize him, greeted me.

"_Percival? Where am I? What happened?_" An almost uncharacteristically wide smile broke over the knight's face and he chuckled.

"Poor little one. I found you at the bottom of the stairs; you had hit your head. But Gaius says you'll be fine just a bump."

"_Gaius?! Is he here? I need to talk to him!_"

"Aww I bet you're hungry. I got the kitchens to give me some stuff for you."

"_No Percival! I am not hungry! And I am not an actually a cat! It's me, Merlin!_"

"Here!" He was still smiling and I poked my head over the side of the bed and smelled meat, cooked meat and cream. My stomach growled. I pounced, I wasn't used to walking on all fours, much less landing on them, and I landed on my stomach. Percival laughed and I glared up at him indignantly.

"Sorry." He smiled. I started to eat, with just my face. Having no thumbs could be a problem later when I looked for a solution for this. When I was done Percival picked me up and began to scratch behind my ears. I would never live this down but at the moment I didn't care. Until he started to untie my neckerchief.

"You're going to end up hurting yourself on this, it's far too big. It's probably why you tripped." I protested. It was my favorite scarf after all. My mother had given it to me after all. I tried to bite his fingers but couldn't reach. I growled at him, jumping off his lap. I turned to him and saw my bright red scarf and wanted to catch it. He was twitching it, watching my eyes follow it. I would have pounced and probably torn it to shreds if the door hadn't opened distracting me.

"_ARTHUR! Thank god!" _I raced over to him and he looked down at me skeptically. Then he raised an eyebrow at Percival who had stood stiffly placing my scarf on top of his dresser. Damn it! I couldn't reach up there.

"_Make him give it back!"_ I meowed up at him forgetting he couldn't understand me.

"Why do you have a cat in your room?"

"Well I found him sire. I couldn't just leave him." Arthur was ignoring me. I didn't like that. I yowled up at him and when he didn't react I bit his boot.

He started and looked down at me. I raced over to the dresser and meowed trying to climb it to get to my neckerchief. He raised an eyebrow at me and once more turned back to Percival.

"Yes he's quite adorable." He said sarcastically. I bit his boot again and once more tried to get his attention on my neckerchief up on Percival's dresser. Once again he ignored me. I was getting very frustrated. I repeated the action once more before giving up and sitting on his foot to try and get his attention.

"Listen Percival have you seen Merlin?" He was looking for me! I yowled at him.

"_I'm right here!"_

"Not since yesterday sire. He was talking to Gwaine and Leon last time I saw him."

"_Yes! That was right before I got that infernal book! It turned me into a kitten Arthur!"_ He finally took notice of me. He picked me up and began to pet my head almost absentmindedly as if merely trying to shut me up.

"I already talked to them about him. They haven't seen since then. Stupid Merlin probably fell asleep in the library again or maybe his study."

"_NO YOU PRAT I'M RIGHT HERE!"_ I yowled as loudly as I could. He looked down at me amused.

"Do you know where he is then, since you seem intent on getting my attention?" I nodded. His eyes widened then he laughed and set me down.

"Ok then show me." He was playing I could tell.

"_You really are a stupid prat! I'm sitting right in front of you! I'm a cat but it's still me! Come on Arthur! Even you should be able to see it!" _I meowed and growled at him. He laughed at me! I would get him back for that.

"Does this cat have a name?" He asked Percival.

"Not yet sire. I only found him a few hours ago." Arthur laughed again.

"Well I'm going to go look for Merlin some more. I just hope that idiot's not in trouble again; no one needs a repeat of the incident at Dragon Ridge." I paused, thinking. Dragon Ridge, oh yeah, that's where Clayton had. . . No I didn't to think about that right now. I needed to get out of here before Percival started getting cuddly. Arthur walked away and I tried to follow him but Percival scooped me up and shut the door. I groaned, which sounded a bit like a half thought out meow. It looked like, for the moment, I was trapped.


	3. Back To Basics

**(Author's Note: FASTEST REVIEWED STORY EVER! At least of mine. I would like to thank **_Black Iron _**and **_Islandwitch _**for their support. Still don't own Merlin or the Arthurian Legend. As you requested here is more.)**

Part 3 Back To Basics

I waited until Percival fell asleep to start trying my magic. I breathed a sigh of relief when it worked without restraint. Of course it was a bit harder to control now but I could deal with that later. I somehow managed not to blow up Percival's door while still getting it open.

I couldn't do much verbal magic like this but I could still use the skills I had been born with which were just as powerful. It took me a while to figure out where I was. I was in the east wing of the castle. Not where I wanted to be, I wanted to be in the west wing. Gaius would be worried. It should only have taken me about ten minutes to get from here to there on foot, human foot that is. But after getting lost twice I realized that it wasn't going to be easy at all. But when was it?

I finally found myself at the stairs that would take me to Arthur's rooms. Stairs. . . This could be a problem. I decided that the best way to face it was head on. So after several spills and failed attempts at simply jumping up the stairs I decided that taking this problem a stair at a time would be a better idea.

And so ten minutes, three spills, and some severely ruffled fur later I was at the top of the stairs. I sat down a good distance away from them exhausted. I had to get to Gaius. But before I could stop them my eyes drifted shut and I was asleep.

I awoke at the crack of dawn and stretched. I was hungry again. But I had to get help before I got food. Gwen would be awake now. Arthur should know what was going on. Plus he was closer and I felt both a sense of urgency and one of laziness. So I headed for Arthur.

I had been right he was asleep. Lazy King. I couldn't reach the blinds to open them. Not that waking him up was my job anymore but still I needed him awake. So I jumped up on the bed and sat next to his face. How would I do this? Hmmm. How did cats normally wake people up? I couldn't think of anything so I began batting at his hair.

Yellow was not a color I could currently see, so his normally golden hair was a kind of washed out grey from where I was sitting. His skin looked pale too. I began to feel worried. Was it just my new perspective or was he really that pale. Running purely on instinct and worry and not really knowing what I was doing, I licked his face. His eyes drifted open and he spotted me.

For a moment I was worried he would throw me off, but he gently picked me up and let me sit in the crook of his arm, and promptly fell back asleep. So he was ok. Good. I bit him on the ear.

"Oww! I'm awake! I'm awake. Why would you bite me?" I huffed at him. He rolled his eyes and sat up. George walked in with a tray of breakfast.

"Sire! You are already awake?! I haven't laid out your clothes yet. I am sorry."

"It's fine George. Don't worry about it. Though if you could manage to get something for that scoundrel over there that would be most helpful. I think he's hungry." Arthur was pointing at me! Ha-ha if he only knew. This would be funny if I wasn't a cat. George set down Arthur's breakfast, bowed low and scurried off to get my breakfast. Knowing him it would be top quality so I couldn't complain.

Arthur sat down and ate. A few minutes later George returned with fresh cream and chicken, cooked but unseasoned. It was delicious. I knew that this whole situation would haunt me one day when Arthur was running low on things to tease me about but right now I just needed to get out of it. George picked out Arthurs clothes and helped him change. Arthur threw his dirty sleep shirt at me hitting me square in the face.

"_Hey! I don't want this!"_ I meowed, wriggling my way out from under it. Arthur laughed and dismissed George to go about his duties.

"So did you have a reason for waking me up so rudely this morning? Decided to tell me where Merlin is?" He joked. I meowed and nodded.

"_Yes you clotpole! He's right in front of you!"_ He laughed.

"Well I should probably give you back to Percival." I ran forward and bit him on the finger, not drawing blood but getting his full attention for the first time since I had woken him up. I shook my head. He sighed.

"Ok but he's going to be very upset when he can't find you." I felt bad about that but I had other things to do than making Percival happy. He ran a hand through his hair and picked me up once more.

"Well if you're going to insist on being around then you'll need a name." Good! I could get him to figure it out through my name. He seemed to think for a moment.

"How about Sir Meowsalot?" This was a side of Arthur I had never seen before. I bit him voicing my displeasure the only way I could.

"Ow. Ok that one did sound a little girly. Gwen must be rubbing off on me. How about something a little more manly like Sir Pounce? Not much more manly I'll admit but how do you name a fuzzy kitten something manly?" I bit him again. He had been rubbing my stomach with one finger, which in and of itself had been annoying, but really Sir Pounce? He looked at me indignantly.

"How about I just call you Bitey Little Ball of Rage." I didn't like that one either so I bit him again.

" OWW! You're almost as bad as Merlin! I should just name you after him shouldn't I?" He was joking but I restrained the urge to bite him for comparing me to a kitten, despite the fact that I was currently one, and purred instead. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok. At least you didn't bite me for that one. Merlin it is then, just don't tell Merlin when we find him. He can be so sensitive sometimes." I bit him lightly for that one. He sighed and set me down.

"Speaking of Merlin, Merlin, I should start looking for him. I followed him out the door.


	4. Finding Gaius

**(Author's Note: Still don't own Merlin or the Arthurian Legend. LOVING THE REVIEWS! They make me so happy!)**

Part 4 Finding Gaius

And so I followed him around the castle. He kept talking to me absentmindedly about where we were and where he had looked for me. I was getting frustrated. I meowed every time he said my name but he still didn't understand. He walked really fast and I was getting tired. I couldn't keep up and sat down with a slightly disgruntled meow. Arthur turned and looked at me. Then he sighed and picked me up.

Cradling me in the crook of his arm he carried me the castle for what I guessed was an hour. Until, for once, fortune decided to smile on me. In the form of Gaius my surrogate father. Finally! He would recognize me right?

"Sire, if I may, why are you carrying around a kitten?" His signature eyebrow was back. It was the only thing I had ever seen that could make Arthur truly uncomfortable, and make him tell the truth.

"Well Merlin here is helping me look for Merlin. Well you know the actual Merlin." I bit him, exasperated.

"Ow. But just between you and me Gaius he's almost as useless as the real Merlin." I bit him again for that and grouchily meowed.

"_I am not useless! Stop trying to say I'm worth less than a kitten!"_ Gaius looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"May I sire? I just want to check something." He asked holding out his hands for me. I begged him with my eyes to recognize me. Arthur handed me over.

"Sure, I'm tired of getting bitten anyway. Watch your fingers he's a mean one." I stuck my tongue out at him. He walked away and Gaius looked down at me. He sighed and took me back to his rooms.

"Well I know you're not a cat, not really. But I don't know what you are. So can you tell me?" He set me down and I thought for a second. Then I had a brilliant idea. I bounded up to my old room and opened the door with magic. There was paper and an inkwell on the desk but after several failed attempts to jump onto the table I simply summoned them down to me. Unfortunately I smashed the inkwell. That was just as well though. I unsheathed a claw and dipped it carefully in the ink. Then I began to write. Gaius watched warily from the door. When I had finished I pushed the paper toward him with my nose and sneezed at the ink that smudged it.

'_Gaius, it's me Merlin! I'm the kitten! I'm not sure what happened, I think it was that book. The one that got delivered yesterday, I touched it. I was wearing gloves but it still did this! Help!' _ He read it and his eyes widened.

"Merlin how do you always get in these fixes!?" I shrugged my kitten shoulders.

"Show me this book." I pranced away, tracking ink everywhere. I lead him back to my study and showed him the book. It set my fur on end and Gaius couldn't help but laugh.

"You have somehow managed to be both ferocious and ridiculous at the same time." I looked at him indignantly and leapt up onto the chair next to my desk. I actually managed to get up to the desktop without breaking anything. I yanked a clean sheet of paper from a pile of papers with my teeth, sending them falling and scattering everywhere. I flinched knowing that I would have to clean that up later. Extending my claw once more I dipped it in my inkwell and wrote once more.

'_That's it. I figure it's cursed. Don't touch it. I need to do some research. I'm just lucky my magic still works.'_

"Yes I suppose you are." Gaius said reading over my ears.

_'I don't want anyone else finding out. I tried to tell Arthur but he's so dense I couldn't get it through to him. Also please keep Percival away if he comes looking. I am not his cat. And if it's not too much trouble could you maybe grab one of my neckerchiefs please? I just don't feel right without it.'_

He laughed and nodded.

"Alright Merlin. You start researching, I'll be right back." I rubbed my head on his hand as thanks then jumped down and ran over too my bookshelves, tail twitching.


	5. Cornered Kitten

**(Author's Note: Still don't own Merlin or the Arthurian Legend. Sorry it's so short, I've been having writers block and am in need of inspiration.)**

Part 5 Cornered Kitten

For three hours after Gaius left to go off on his rounds I sat in my study, wearing my bright blue neckerchief and literally pawing through my books. However this was highly ineffectual so I started to use magic to flip pages. I was in the middle of turning a page when the door opened. I looked up and saw Arthur, so I just went back to my book. Nothing here so I flipped the page with a twitch of my head, using magic.

"Was that wind?" Arthur asked looking down at me confused. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for this. So I jumped back up onto my desk, re-inked my claw and scrawled on a piece of paper.

_'IDIOT! IT'S ME MERLIN!'_ I could swear his jaw actually hit the floor. He stumbled in shock and grabbed the desk too keep from falling. Unfortunately he also grabbed my tail accidently pulling it. I yowled and bit his hand indignantly.

"Sorry! Sorry Merlin. Oh god! Merlin, what happened!?" I sighed and wrote out the explanation I had given Gaius. Arthur watched flabbergasted.

When I finished he reached around me and picked up the book.

"_NO!" _I pounced on his arm, clawing at his fingers trying to make him let go. He dropped both me and the book. I yowled in indignation from the floor, watching him closely. Nothing happened. I stared at him. How? How had nothing happened? Arthur was rubbing his finger, which was bleeding. I hopped back up to my paper and ink.

'_Sorry. That's the book that did this to me. I didn't want it to happen to you too. I don't understand why it didn't though.' _He read the note and ruffled the fur no my head.

"It's ok. I forgive you just don't scratch me again." I nodded.

"So you've got no idea why it affected you and not me?" I nodded again.

"That is weird."

"_Yeah it is and frustrating." _ I meowed and jumped down to the floor. I stalked toward the book carefully. Then on instinct I pounced, landing on the cover. Nothing happened. When nothing continued to happen I sat down still on the cover, my tail swishing angrily.

"Well I expected something a bit more, interesting." Arthur jumped about three feet in the air.

"Y... You.. You talked! Merlin it is you." I was shocked too.

"Ok how does that work!? I haven't been able to talk since this happened!" Arthur picked me up off the book.

"I have no idea how that works but I'm glad it does. So how do we fix it?" I shrugged my furry little shoulders.

"_No idea. Hey! I'm meowing again! What on earth is going on!?"_ I yowled frustrated and confused. Arthur looked down at me confused as well. I squirmed and leapt back onto the book.

"What the hell is going on!?" I was speaking English again. I looked down at the book. Then it hit me.

"Of course! The book is the source of the spell! It might hold the solution." I hopped off and opened it with my magic. It didn't resist. A picture on the inside cover depicted a human and then an animal. But the animal wasn't a cat. In fact I couldn't quite make out what it was; it seemed to shift the longer I looked at it.

"Hmmm. This should prove interesting." I turned the page and groaned. The book was written in runes.

"What's wrong?" Arthur was jumpy.

"It's written in runes. I'll need to figure out what language it is before I can put anything right." I sighed and looked over at one of my shelves. I could see every title clearly despite the distance. My vision was amazing.

"You should try to act as normal as possible. I'd prefer if none of the knights found out about this. So for the moment to everyone but you and Gaius, I'm not here. I've gone off to investigate claims of some rare magical item in one of the outlying towns. That way I have a few weeks to fix this before they start getting suspicious." Arthur looked confused.

"Why? They already know about your magic, so why not tell them about this?" I sighed and looked back at Arthur.

"I am a fuzzy kitten. I don't exactly want to be noticed right now." He smiled.

"You're right; you're never going to live this down. You know that right?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah I figured as much. Prat."

"Kitten." He smiled patted my head and left to go about whatever he had to do for the day. I continued scanning titles from my perch on the book on the floor.


	6. Strength Valor and Cuteness

**(Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. My life has been one big ball of hectic. But now I'm trapped in a chair with a strained Achilles tendon, so I've got nothing else to do. I've got this one fully written so have fun.)**

Part 6 Strength Valor and Cuteness

After what must have been hours of searching I finally found the language in one of the dusty books I had yet to read. There were a lot of those.

Shortly after I had been proclaimed Court Sorcerer Arthur had given me this room as a study. It was the room right next to his and had once been a spare room. He had had the bed removed and about a week after I had settled in he had led a group of servants and a few of the knights into the room, each pair carrying a large dusty old locked trunk.

"My father confiscated all of this during the Purge. I figure they might be of use to you. At least I know with you they are in good hands." He had unlocked all seven of the trunks and revealed a Hodge podge of stuff. Books and scrolls, potion bottles, staffs and wands, crystals and jewelry filled each trunk. I still hadn't gotten through all of them. I had only fully emptied one.

But in the third trunk I found a book full of different languages, each translated into English.

I was starting to tire from using my magic so much. I blinked sluggishly and yawned wide. I didn't hear the door open as I curled up on the book. I fell asleep before I could register the pair of boots that stood before me.

I woke up to someone petting my head. I made a quizzical noise that sounded a lot like a purr. A very familiar chuckle sounded my head.

_'Gwaine?' _I meowed. He laughed.

"Silly little cat. Merlin's going to be upset when he gets back." I rolled my eyes. Well I tried to. Gwaine laughed again ruffling my ears, much like he ruffled my hair. I squirmed until he started scratching behind my ears. I couldn't help it, I started purring. I heard someone walk up to us and my ears twitched.

"What's that Gwaine?" It was Lancelot. I looked up at him and mewled, blinking up at him. He looked at me curiously.

"I found him in Merlin's study. Little scamp trashed the place, books and stuff everywhere. I'm surprised he didn't get himself squashed." I stared up at Lancelot, watching him with big blue eyes as he looked me over.

"Wonder why he was wandering around in there." He muttered scratching me behind the ears. I purred again and Lancelot smiled wide.

"He's cute. Maybe Percival will know whose he is." I mewed in protest and bit Gwaine, who had suggested this. It wasn't that I didn't like the knight but I didn't have time to be cuddled. I needed to get back to normal.

I squirmed and grumbled, needing to get back to my study. I was protesting so loudly I didn't hear the third person come up to us. Someone took hold of the scruff of my neck and felt my muscles go lax against my will.

"What are you doing to this poor kitten?" It was Gwen, the Queen of Camelot. She gently lifted me out of Gwaine's arms as he stuttered. Lancelot found his tongue first.

"Gwaine found this kitten in Merlin's study. He thought it best to get it out before Merlin returns." Gwen raised an eyebrow then crooned down at me, scratching my ears.

"Awww, it's not a good idea to be messing around in Merlin's room. You must be hungry little one." She beamed up at Gwaine. That smile of hers could melt even the coldest heart.

"You don't mind do you? He's so cute! But he's so skinny; I could get Joanna to bring him something from the kitchens." Gwaine raised his hands in surrender.

"Gwen I honestly wouldn't mind anything as long as it keeps you smiling." She beamed even brighter and cradled me. I meowed indignantly as she scratched my tummy. I couldn't bite Gwen though. She was far too sweet and innocent for me to scratch or bite. All I could do was make slightly disgruntled noises as she carried me away towards her private chambers.

Though she and Arthur did share their bedchambers he understood that she needed her privacy as much as he did. So he had granted her any chamber or chambers of her choosing. She had chosen one of the nicer ones, only a corridor away from Arthurs. Not to be accused of being negligent Arthur had decked it out in everything Gwen loved. Flowers adorned all of the surfaces, I knew Arthur had fresh ones brought in every day.

But that wasn't what had my attention. No, what had my attention now was Gwen, who had placed me on the table. I didn't want to run away from her because I knew it would break her heart. But she was approaching me with ribbons. I felt my tail twitch as I tried to hold still.

Luckily for me Gwen's maidservant Joanna entered after knocking softly.


	7. Ribbons and Royals

**(Authors Note: Ok not a lot of chapters now. I'd say two maybe three. For those of you who stuck with me over my extended silence I love you all! Now that I am trapped in a chair for the foreseeable future I can post all the stuff I've written. This includes an entirely new story and maybe some poetry. I will also be posting my old stuff from deviant art. Anyway I've talked enough… READ ON!)**

Part 7 Ribbons and Royals

"My Lady?" She asked coming over to us. Her deep green eyes lit up when she saw me.

"He's so adorable!" She giggled and Gwen grinned.

"Would you mind fetching some cream and something for him to eat?" Gwen asked and Joanna beamed at her.

"Of course my Lady." She practically skipped out of the room. Gwen, still smiling, shook her head slightly. I tilted my head and looked up at her curious and a little concerned. She smiled.

"I keep telling her to call me Gwen. I mean it feels weird to be called my lady of your highness. At least you don't have to worry about things like that." She explained absently sitting down in the chair in front of me. I meowed and she laughed and began to pet my head. I nuzzled her hand, glad I could make her laugh even if my own situation was far from funny.

In truth people didn't know what to call me anymore. Most of the servants avoided me as much as possible and everything had happened so fast since I had returned to Camelot I hadn't really had time to think about it. The nobles were civil but only because I was technically one of them now. Sort of. Even I honestly wasn't sure what to make of me anymore.

As Gwen continued to pet my head I contemplated the repercussions of just staying like this. It would be so simple to just not find a cure. I shook myself.

No, I had to get back to normal. I had to keep protecting Arthur; I had to protect my home. While I was distracted, lost in my musings, Gwen had once again taken up the ribbon. Which she had now tied securely, but not too tightly, to my tail.

The door opened again and Joanna smiled and placed a tray on which sat a bowl of cream and a bowl of meat scraps. I paused in my attempts to divest my tail of the ribbon and sniffed the air. I might as well enjoy the attention while I had it. After all Gwen and I hadn't really had time to talk as friends since I had returned to Camelot.

I bounced over to the bowl of cream, eliciting a very un-royal giggle from Gwen and a noise that could only be described as a squeak from Joanna. I glanced up at her and looked back at Gwen before beginning to lap up the fresh cream. When I was satisfied I sat back and overbalanced slightly.

Still not completely used to being, well a kitten, I pitched forward little front arms trying to windmill and stop my fall. I ended up face first in the bowl of cream. I managed to get up slowly and carefully dripping cream.

Gwen and Joanna immediately started fussing. I was scooped up off the table and Joanna fetched a handkerchief. Gently she dabbed away the cream that dripped from my face. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Gwen called.

"Gwen have you seen…" Arthur trailed off as he spotted me dripping cream with a ribbon tied to my tail. I tried to hide in Gwen's arms.

"Merlin!" He finished exasperatedly. Gwen looked at him curiously.

"No. Didn't he go to one of the outlying villages? Westfalls right?" She handed me over to Joanna and looked at Arthur worry building in her eyes. Arthur nodded absentmindedly.

"Not the Merlin I was talking about." He muttered glaring at me like I had done this on purpose. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him then followed his line of vision. A smile spread over her face, she laughed enfolding Arthur in a hug.

"That's adorable! You missed Merlin so much you named a kitten after him." Arthur sputtered and tried to look indignant.

"He does have some very Merlin-like qualities, I will admit." Gwen smiled as Joanna finished cleaning off my whiskers.

"Except the pink ribbon." Arthur grinned. The ribbon was pink!? I looked back at it. It looked like a steely grey to me. My tail twitched and I once again felt the need to catch it. So I lunged at it.

I will freely admit that it wasn't a good plan considering that I was in fact quite far off the ground, proportionally. I had leapt out of Joanna's arms and yelped in surprise as the ground rose to meet me rather rapidly. I closed my eyes but the impact I had expected never came.

Instead I was caught in two rather large hands. I opened my eyes and looked up at Arthur.

'_Thanks.'_ I meowed, he smiled. He hadn't understood but I was making noise so I couldn't be too badly hurt. He lifted me all the way up and after making sure I wasn't hurt he flicked me lightly on the head.

"Idiot." He grinned. I yowled and bit him lightly.

"OW!" He said indignantly. Gwen was glaring at him.

"You deserved that. He's just a defenseless kitten!" Gwen said coming forward and petting me on the head. Arthur snorted.

"Defenseless? Have you seen those claws?! In fact I'm a little surprised he didn't scratch you when you tied that ribbon on his tail." He looked down at me suspiciously like he expected me to have actually hurt Gwen. She shook her head.

"He stayed remarkably still actually. Maybe he likes it." I shook my head slightly and pulled at the ribbon with my teeth trying valiantly to untie it. Gwen frowned and finally reached into Arthurs arms and untied the ribbon. She looked slightly sad so I leaned forward and nuzzled her hand like I had seen several cats do before when demanding attention.

She giggled and scratched behind my ears. I purred and licked her hand a little. She smiled wide and stroked the fur on my back. Arthur looked a little annoyed but allowed it. He pulled Gwen close with the arm that wasn't holding me. She smiled again and he kissed her. I squirmed trapped between them. When they finally broke apart Arthur looked down at me and said,

"I better take him to Gaius just in case he hurt himself." Gwen nodded and we left.


	8. Riddles and Remembrances

**(Authors Note: I still own nothing! I know a lot of you are probably wondering what's actually in this mystery book, well wait no further!)**

Part 8 Riddles and Remembrances

Arthur did not take me back to Gaius, instead electing to take me to my study and set me down on the book that had started all of this.

"Would you mind explaining why you were in Gwen's room?" He asked trying to keep the smile from creeping onto his face.

"Blame Gwaine! He found me in here and decided to pick me off. Lancelot found him, then Gwen found the three of us." I explained turning back to my translation. Arthur sighed.

"I need to get you a lock for that door."

"Like I could use it now?!" I growled up at him. I was nervous and on edge.

"So what have you found out?" Arthur said walking up to the desk.

"Well there appears to be a riddle in the book. But that's the weird bit. That's all that's there." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"That book looked full when you opened it." I nodded.

"That's what I thought too, but it's all the same riddle. Or at least I think it's a riddle." I said flipping through page after identical page.

"So what have you translated so far?" He asked, I sighed.

"Almost nothing. I keep getting interrupted." I said pointedly, he glared at me. I pointed with one paw at the book of runes on the floor.

"Would you mind putting that up here? And getting me a fresh piece of parchment?" He sighed but complied. I sat between the two books on top of the paper, carefully translating the riddle. Several hours later I had the poem in front of me in plain English.

'A broken past,

A  
shattered heart.

The power of innocence from the start.

We stand together

Or fall alone.

A past creates a heart of stone.

The poisoned Lady's heart grows cold,

Yearning for a crown of gold.

Hate and love, dark and light,

Will clash again in the darkest night.'

I translated it three times before I finally let myself believe I wasn't mistranslating it.

"Well bugger it all! That does me no good." I growled and Arthur jumped.

"What? Have you finished?" I sighed.

"Yes but it isn't about the spell. It's a prophecy. I think." Arthur read the translated version over my shoulder aloud.

" 'A broken past' How can a past be broken? It's not an object."

"I suppose it could mean a past that is tragic, or could break someone." I suggested knowing all too well what a past could do to someone. Arthur nodded and continued.

" 'A shattered heart.' That's simple enough, someone with a broken heart. Maybe that's what broke their past." I nodded musing. Arthur barreled on.

" 'The power of innocence from the start.' Someone whose innocent maybe? But what's the start?" I shrugged.

"Maybe someone or some event that set something else in motion?"

"Could be. The next two lines seem to fit together. 'We stand together, or fall alone.' That's straightforward enough. 'A past creates a heart of stone.' I've known knights that that happened to. Too many battles can change a man. Harden his heart as it were." I nodded again. I understood that better than he knew.

" 'The poisoned Lady's heart grows cold, yearning for a crown of gold.' " Arthur looked at me.

"You don't think it's talking about…"

"Morgana." I nodded. That made my heart sink. I hadn't faced up against her since before I had been made court sorcerer. She would know by now. But had she figured me out fully? I hadn't told Arthur about being Emrys, electing to skim over that bit until I knew what that actually meant. Arthur swore.

"Ok last lines. 'Hate and love, dark and light, will clash once more in the brightest night.' " Arthur launched into a confused rant but I didn't listen. I was listening to old words. Words I hadn't listened to when I should have.

'_Your destinies are forever intertwined. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love.' _ The dragons words echoed along with the scream Morgana had let loose when she had seen Morgouse on the floor of the council chambers.

_'NO! This has just begun!'_


	9. A New Perspective FINAL PART

**(Authors Note: I am not broken! Doctor confirmed. I own nothing. FINAL PART! Hope you enjoyed it!)**

Part 9 A New Perspective

"lin?" I shook myself.

"Sorry I got distracted." I think I know what the last lines mean. But I'm sure." Arthur sighed. I pushed the pages shut with my nose. Then I saw it. On the inside cover a small inscription in the language of the old religion.

'_Magic binds, strong and true,_

_ Gifts this new perspective unto you._

_ May it bring you peace of mind,_

_ And your place may it help you find.'_

"That's what this spell is for! What?! That doesn't make any sense!" I hissed at the book, Arthur jumped.

"What?"

"Not sure. Don't you have kingly things to do?" I asked. I was annoyed, not at him but at the spell. I needed to go through it line by line, but I couldn't do that when Arthur was hovering.

"Yes I suppose I do. You don't have to be snippy Merlin I was only trying to help." He left before I had a chance to apologize. I sighed curling up on the book.

"Damn it. Why do I always have to mess things up?" I shook my head. I had to focus on the spell. I couldn't protect Arthur as a kitten.

_'Magic binds strong and true.'_ I didn't read it aloud, knowing better than that by now.

"So it's a binding?" I asked aloud to the empty room.

'_Gifts this new perspective unto you.'_

"Some people have a twisted concept of what a gift is." I growled moving on.

'_May it bring you peace of mind,'_

"Sure. That's what this spell is bringing to me… Peace of mind." I mewled sarcastically.

_' And your place may it help you find.'_

"But that's ridiculous. I know my place. Protecting Arthur, that's what I do." But somewhere in the back of my mind a voice that sounded strangely like Kilgarah whispered.

'But do you truly know your place? You left and things changed.' I paused. Things had changed in the seven years I was gone. Arthur had fully shouldered the role of King and had added a few knights to the table. Bedaviere and Kay had been knights when I had left but not in Arthur's inner circle, not at the round table.

I suddenly felt the need to see the table itself. I needed to know. I had know. I had to count the chairs. I slipped out of my study and down to the old council chamber. The one Morgouse had used to house the cup of life. It now housed the round table.

I made my way down to the table and slowly began to circle it, counting using the names of the knights. It felt better that way. I started at Arthur's chair and went left.

"Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Kay, Bedavire, Leon, Gwaine…" I stopped at the last chair. It was at Arthur right hand. But there was something wrong with this one. It was dusty.

"I kept it there." I jumped. Arthur was leaning against the wall, right next to the door.

"I couldn't move it. I didn't want to."

"Why not?" I was speaking English again but neither of us noticed.

"When you left, it was the only thing you didn't take with you. I was so angry when you left. Not just at you but at me and everyone. Someone should have noticed, someone should have done something!""

"Like that? There was nothing anyone could have done. I was scared." Arthur slammed his fist into the wall.

"You shouldn't have been. You shouldn't have to have been."

"I know it was stupid."

"No! It wasn't. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same in your position, but no one wanted you to leave. I didn't want you to leave." There was a pause and then Arthur sat in his place at the table.

"You ask me why I didn't remove your chair, why no one has touched it in seven years?" I nodded.

"I didn't move it because that's where it belongs. No one has touched it because it isn't theirs to touch it because it isn't theirs to touch. It's never belonged to anyone but you. No one could ever take your place. We all know that, so no one tried." I sat on the floor looking at my chair.

"My place. It has always been here." I smiled and jumped up onto my chair. I sneezed at the cloud of dust that rose.

"My place will always be here Arthur. I'm always going to have this place. Doesn't matter if I'm a clumsy manservant, an absent friend, or your court sorcerer, I'm always going to be here for you. Right here, at your right hand." I smiled as the colorful smoke swirled around me again. I laid my hand on Arthurs and smiled. I was back to normal.

"You are impossible!" Arthur said looking relieved behind the annoyance.

"Yeah, but you'd be annoyed if I wasn't cause I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." He ruffled my hair and stood.

"Come on let's let the others know you're back." I grinned and stood.

"Hang on." I waved my hand and the dust vanished from my chair. Each other one had a shield on it, belonging to one of the knights. I was not a noble, even now technically, but I did have a family with a seal. The druids were a part of my family, all be it extremely extended. I focused and a royal blue triskelion appeared on the back of the seat.

"Show off." Arthur grinned and threw and arm around my shoulder, and it was then I was absolutely sure that I belonged. 


End file.
